The Three of the Night
by retrosimplicity
Summary: This was oringinally a one shot but since the story of the metaphor went on I was compelled to write a follow up chapter... enjoy and plese r and r.
1. Default Chapter

Sit down my children  
And a story I shall tell  
of a sorrid anime plot  
thickened and twisted quite so well

Kagome, and Koga are present  
And Ayame too  
Now sit back and listen  
To the story I shall tell you

It started a few moons ago  
8 months to be precise  
When Koga meet Kagome  
And thought she was more than nice

Kagome indeed was kind to Koga  
But knew he felt a different way  
She just wanted to be friends  
So friend so shall they stay

Koga spent quite some time  
Trying to intrept Kagome's actions  
Reading into her smiles and jokes  
Recording her reactions

He thought for sure  
Kagome was the one  
Though intent is never certain  
And so the first twist comes

All the while there was a lonely wolf  
Who watched these encounters from afar  
Ayame kept her distance from Koga and Kagome  
Also thinking they were going to work out

7 months passed  
With nothing but filler  
All three went about their own lives  
So the plot became thinner

Then the writer of this tale  
Who ever he or she may be  
Thought how much fun I would have  
To mess with these three

Let's give Koga some courage  
Have Kagome set him right  
Place Ayame in the middle  
And make the whole thing happen in one night

Sango and Miroku weren't present  
Shippo and Hachi weren't invited  
Myoga had some dance to go to  
So that left the three united

Ayame sat to the left  
Koga sat to the right  
Kagome lounged in the middle  
It would switch that night

Ayame and Kagome began to connect  
And divised a system of hands  
Which I will now take the the time  
To help you understand

Koga liked Kagome  
He left his hand outstretched  
Kagome did not like Koga  
And left her hand unfetched

Ayame liked Koga  
Her hand overlapped the two blindly  
Koga who had no idea at all  
Blocked all hands simulitaniously

The night went on in this matter  
Until it came to its first end  
All three parted ways  
Only to unite later again

So Koga told Kagome  
How he cared for he so  
Kagome said so many kind words  
But all came out as no

Koga went back to his shelter  
Heavy with his despair  
Only to run into someone else  
And saw that Ayame was there

"What did I do wrong" Koga asked  
Ayame replied "It's nothing to do with you"  
"Kagome told me all the reasons  
and now I shall tell you too"

"Kagome just got away from Inuyasha  
and I'm not sure if you understand  
But she just doesn't need another partner  
Be he demon or man"

"What Kagome needs is a good friend  
Which I know you can be  
And not that you're intrested  
But you know you could have me"

Koga looked up in surprised  
"Is this really true?  
All the time I was chasing Kagome  
I was being chased by you?"

Ayame blushed slightly  
"I know it doesn't help at all"  
Koga shook his head in disagreement  
"It's not that I just can't believe I never saw"

A wave of guilt slid over Koga  
"How could I be so blind?  
I've been going on about Kagome  
When you've felt this way the whole time"

Ayame smiled a tight smile  
"What are friends for?  
You needed to talk to someone  
Yet I fear we won't be more"

Koga looked up sufferingly  
"This is all just a big shock  
I need some time to think  
Don't think it's over because it's not"

Ayame gave a sharp sigh  
"How I wish I could believe you  
but I've been thrown around lately  
I'm not sure if it's true"

Koga stuttered over his words  
Then spitted out shallow replies  
Ayame rasied her eyebrow  
As disbelief shown in her eyes

Believing he had failed twice  
Koga left for the night  
While Ayame had a long internal monolouge  
On how to set things right

So the tale has an ellispes here  
A cliffhanger if you will  
The ending theme starts up  
And you know the drill

Will Koga return Ayame's feelings  
Will Ayame be alright  
Will Kagome be released from guilt  
How will this all pan out next friday night

So join us next time  
For the second part of this episode  
This was brought to you by a huge metaphor  
But now it's time to go

Rose Beam 05'


	2. The Second Half

Over a year ago  
And after 5 arcs more  
Kouga, Kagome, and Ayame  
Couldn't of guessed what was in store

There were months of happiness  
And months of hostility  
Months upon months of betrayal  
And months of jealousy

Kagome can never say never  
Kouga wants to believe there is hope  
Ayame went completely insane  
And remained at the end of her rope

Selective memory has hurt them  
Some see joy others see pain  
Some saw true love  
Some wouldn't do it again

Kouga couldn't stand Ayame  
Ayame ached with care  
Kagome unknowingly made things worst  
By making it look like a chance was there

Kouga confused Ayame daily  
Come here and go away  
And tho there was nothing for her  
She continued to stay

Sometimes it got better  
But matters always got worse  
Soon all of Kouga's words  
Came out a special sort of coarse

"I can't stand your personality  
This world would be a better place  
If you would just leave forever  
No one would miss your pitiful face"

Ayame wished she could hate Kouga  
The way he hated her  
He left her so destroyed  
She'd never be happy she was sure

Kouga wouldn't let her tell her friends  
How he was hurting her so  
It ate her insides hollow  
But still she wouldn't go

Ayame felt a special kind of love  
One that does not fade  
Even at the cost of sainity  
Ayame just wanted to stay

Even at the cost of lies  
And hiding behind a smile  
Ayame just continued to pretend  
So she could stay with him awhile

Kouga's heart grew cold to Ayame  
But he saw the animal he had become  
But as soon as he promise to change  
He'd tear into her for fun

Ayame slept in tears every night  
And awoke to sobs in the morn  
She knew she had to leave  
But she was torn

Why did she have to love Kouga  
It only brought everyone pain  
But she'd go thru the whole last season  
Just to be with him again

Ayame apologized one too many times  
For things she didn't do  
Kouga had decided enough is enough  
And said even their friendship was through

Ayame tried to ask for forgiveness  
But had to claim defeat  
And a solid silence fell upon them  
For six whole weeks

Ayame could only guess how Kouga was  
But she tried her damnest to give him space  
She used the time to help improve her mood  
And wear a permanent smile on her face

She transformed outside and in  
Ready for a clean slate reunion  
She couldn't wait to catch up  
Perhaps she was ready too soon

She still loved Kouga  
And wasn't going to deny it  
She said she'd understand  
If he couldn't abide it

Kagome couldn't understand  
The feelings Ayame had  
For someone like Kouga  
Who had treated her so bad

Ayame couldn't explain it  
But knew in her heart  
This was it... true love  
Even when they were apart

Ayame waited as long as she could  
But soon got excited to see him again  
So she sent him a short letter  
Just to test the waters again

She's not sure what she expected  
But remained down all the same  
When 3 days later  
No reply had came

Ayame wants to believe it's a misunderstanding  
And that the time will come  
Kouga will greet her with a smile  
And see the great girl she has become

Animes have taught Ayame one thing  
If you want things you just have to wait  
She's held out this long  
If it's worth it then it'll be great

So she'll sit through the filler  
Because it's all she's got  
And keep believing in her heart  
She'll get back to the plot

And if she never sees Kouga again  
She hopes he knows she cares  
Even if he vanishes forever  
She always be there

When all the Kagomes leave  
The Ayames will stay  
It's all a matter a time  
Kougas will appreciate it someday

Consindering the last few months  
Ending on a high note is less than easy  
But we'll try anyway  
A to be continued would be teasing

Will Kouga talk to Ayame  
Will things be right as rain  
Can they all be friends  
Like they were when the story began

Keep on keeping on  
And the outcome will be okay  
That will end with Kouga  
And begin with Sousuke

Rose Beam 06'


End file.
